A not so lonely night
by Cacoxenite
Summary: It's my first ever fiction so judge me as much as you want


(note: this fic must be read from Steve's point of view. Most of the conversations are marked with a (J) or a (S) corresponding to the person that has to read the words aka Jordan or Steven. That's the very first fic I'm writing in my life. Also English is not my mother language so I apologize for any kind of mistakes and/or lack of vocabulary. Please enjoy)

It was late noon. The sun was setting on the horizon and nice soft purple light was shining in the room. I had wrapped myself with a big cozy blanket, and a full bottle of Vodka waiting to be consumed next to me. I was not sure about that Vodka. I was thinking how I wasn't meeting with girls anymore and haven't had an orgasm in a very long time. I was alone in the house and I could masturbate whenever I want, wherever I want but the loneliness was a turn off. Strangely the only person I could think of being here with me was Jordan. I felt the strange need of him sucking my dick right now but I doubted it could happen. I felt like this night was a lost cause.

As I was thinking that, drowning myself in sadness, I felt the vibration of my phone. It was a text from Jordan. It made me excided. He said that he wanted to talk and asked if we could talk now. I sure said yes with no idea what was expecting me. He called. I picked up with an exaggerated happy " _hello!_ ". He didn't answer straight away and that made my heart skip a beat. (J) " _ahmmmm hi, I have something in mind that…I wanted to talk about with you a long time ago_ " he said with an unsure voice.(J) " _It is something personal that I want to talk about so expect me at your place soon._ " He continued with an even more shaky and unsure voice.

(S)" _what is it that you want to talk about?_ " I asked out of curiosity and with hopes to continue the conversation a bit more. (J) " _Well…I can't stop looking at you and I love the way you talk to me, and the way you laugh and how you flip your hair back and it comes back on your face_." (S) " _Uhuh?!_ " I mumbled. (J) " _I spent a long time thinking and wanted to confess that you are always in my mind._ " Jordan said, worried what my reaction was going to be. As soon as I heard that, I got excited.(S) " _To be honest I've been thinking about you too lately_ " I said as I stood up and took off the blanket from excitement. (J) "R…Really?!" he asked with a surprised voice. (S) " _Really_ " I continued " _I've been thinking about you, I've been dreaming about you. Every night I've been sitting here with my phone, wanting to call you but I never had the courage to do so_ ". Jordan laughed in a cute way and I already knew that this night was gonna be a lucky one. (J) " _I always thought I was into women but as soon as I saw your butt that one time, nothing was the same_ " he hinted " _you always make me laugh and I like the faces you made when you drank that disgusting smoothie and…_ " he stopped. At that moment I knew big words were coming. I had to welcome him with something nice so I took off my shirt and swooshed back my hair as usual. I was standing there in the middle of the room as I hear Jordan (J) " _I am in front of your door and all I wanted to say is…that…I love you_ ". As soon as he said it I hung up the call and threw my phone on the ground while my heart started beating faster and faster. Jordan knocked on the door. I confidently invited him " _come in_ ". He opened the door with a confused, concerned face and stared at me as I was there half naked. (J) " _Soo do you….?_ " He started asking as I got to him and kissed him softly on the lips, pushing him back slowly, closing the door shut. (S) " _JARDON…you fool_." I whispered looking into his eyes as I stepped away. We both knew what was coming.

Jordan turned the key on the door. And I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. We started kissing. I wrapped my hands around him as he grabbed my butt. I moaned softly in to his mouth as I laid him on the sofa. We kept on kissing passionately as I began to grind my body into his. I took off his shirt so we can be even on the nakedness. After that I ran my hand down his chest, across his stomach and grabbed him by his green shorts. I pulled him closer to me and as soon as he got in a comfortable position, I slipped his shorts down slowly to his ankles along with his boxers. His penis was half erected and very close to my face. I looked at it and in his eyes back and forth. I put my right hand on his thigh and my left on his peck. Jordan inhaled as I approached his dick. I gave it a slow and gentle lick around the tip and that made him gasp. I sucked his tip and as my worm spit was dripping down his dick he moaned through his teeth. Then I took it all in. I got his whole penis in my mouth and started going up and down, faster and faster each time. By Jordan's smile and mumbled moans I knew he was truly enjoying it. After his penis got really hard, I got up a bit, closer to his ear and whispered " _can I get in_?". He answered " _oh…oh yeahhh…_ ". I put my hand in his hair as he grabbed my jeans and pulled me closer to him. He unbuckled my jeans and I helped him pull them down. Jordan rubbed my cock as I was grinding it slowly on his stomach so we can get it prepared to go in. As soon as I got as hard as a hard-boiled egg, I spread his legs and positioned my tip, rubbing on his anus. (S)" _Relax_ " I advised him. (J) " _just put it in already_ " he told me with anticipation in his voice. I slowly pushed my dick in. He squeezed his eyes and moaned very loud as tears and sweat started streaming down his face. Then I stopped with my whole dick in, teasing him on purpose. (J) " _It's…it's ok Steve…just fuck me…fuck me please…I really want it!_ " He begged me while running his fingers through my hair. (S) " _I'll give you more than what you want_ " I assured him and started thrusting and speeding up gradually. (S) " _Your ass is so tight...oh my god…_ " I moaned as I felt that my dick got even harder. Jordan was rubbing his cock, scratching my back with his other hand while yelling louder and louder " _oh…my…god…oh…My GOD!_ ". His yells were turning me on so much that I was getting really close. (S) " _I'm coming, I'm coming!_ " I announced as I was thrusting as fast as I could in Jordan's butt. (J) " _Let's…do it together_ " he said and a strong, deep throated growl followed as he was going to ejaculate any moment. (S) " _Gonna cum inside you_ " I said, gave two finishing hard thrusts, I arched my back and put my dick as far as I could, filling him with my worm sperm. This pushed a sweet spot in Jordan and made him cum in the same time. His dick sprayed semen all over my chest. Soft moans from both of us filled the room. Then it got quiet.

I got my penis out of his ass as I laid next to him on the sofa. I put my hand on his penis for comfort and said " _tonight I dreamed about you sucking my cock…but after THAT…after hearing your voice grunt and moan in such a way…there is nothing more I could wish for_ ". (J) " _This night was the best in my life and I don't regret that phone call_ " he admitted as we covered ourselves up with the big blanket from earlier. Slow, heavy breathing was all we could here at that point. (S) " _I can't wait to announce it to the others tomorrow_ " I whispered my last words for the night. Finally we both took a swig from the bottle of Vodka and passed out, locked in a hug.


End file.
